Kim's rescue
by amyerickson
Summary: UPDATED! It's been four years since Kim and Ron split up and due to sudden circumstances, they have to meet up again. Ron must also face his fears and Kim must let someone else be in control. What's going to happen? KR
1. Chapter 1

Ron Stoppable looked out his car window as he drove home from work. Lowerton looked just the same as it had when he moved here four years ago…lonely. He drove up to his small house that he shared with his roommate Josh. Ron parked and was immediately greeted by his naked mole rat Rufus II. His first naked mole rat Rufus had died of old age, so naturally Ron got a new one and named it after his old buddy. Ron picked up Rufus II and gave him some of the Diablo sauce from Bueno Nacho. It was like a doggy treat to Rufus II. To Ron, the stuff just wasn't hot enough.

"Hey man!" Josh said to Ron as he came inside. "There's a message on the answering machine that you might want to listen to. At least I thought it was hilarious." Ron rolled his eyes. Everything was hilarious to Josh Mankey.

"All right. Here are the munchies. Enjoy!" Ron handed a bag of food to Josh who took them to his room and stayed in there. 'That was easy enough' Ron said to himself.

"More cheese!" Rufus II said. "Naco!" The naco was the 'invention' if you may call it that of Ron and the original Rufus. It was a combination of the 'taco' and the 'nacho.' Most people thought it was stupid, but not… Ron stopped. He couldn't think about those times. They just hurt too much. Ron went over to see what was the whole big deal about the answering machine. He pressed the playback button.

'Hey Ron! It's Wade. Look, I know I promised that I wouldn't tell you things about Kim, but this is urgent. She's been locked up in Drakken's secret hideaway. I think that he's put her under some kind of trans or something because I can't get her to respond to the Kimmunicator. Call me as soon as you get this message. Kim needs you, Ron!'

Ron picked up the phone right after the last word was uttered and dialed Wade's number. He had stayed in touch with Wade over these past years, but they had agreed that Kim would remain an untouched subject between them. Until now, that is.

"Hello?"

"Wade? It's Ron. What's going on?"

"Ron! So nice to hear you! I've been trying to get a hold of Kim by her Kimmunicator but…"

"But what?"

"She's won't pick it up. I know where she is because of the chip I put in her."

"Chip? Computer chip? In Kim? Do I have one?" Ron asked. Wade didn't answer. He didn't want to go into detail on that one. Right now, Kim's life could be at stake.

"She's at Drakken's lair about forty miles away from Tierra Del Fuego. It's not hard to reach. I can get you transportation easy enough."

"Wade, you're forgetting one thing. The whole 'mission' thing with Kim and me is over. It ended years ago. I don't have my mission clothes anymore. They wouldn't fit me anyway." Wade nodded. Ron's old clothes wouldn't fit him. Lately, he'd been exercising more and he'd started to grow…well, not exactly muscles, but close enough.

"Don't worry. I got you covered," Wade said. "Just wait about four minutes and your ride should come. Ok?"

"Sure. I guess. Should Rufus II come along?"

"Why not?" Wade said, and then hung up. Ron counted to four and sure enough his ride was there. Wade was getting more and more accurate each year.


	2. Kim's capture

_Calling out your name, your face is everywhere_

_I'm reaching out to you to find that you're not there_

_I wake up every night, you see what state I'm in?_

_It's like an endless fight I never seem to win_

_I can't go on as long as I believe_

_Can't let go when I keep wondering_

Kim looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night. But why was she surprised? She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep for the past four years, so why was this any different? Kim got up and turned on her computer. She hooked up the Kimmunicator to the computer and tried to get a hold of Wade.

"Kim, do you have any idea what time it is?" Wade said, sleepily.

"Yes. And I can't sleep," Kim said.

"And that's news? Why wake me up too?"

"'Cause you're the only one I know who's up right now."

"Only because you woke me up!"

"However true that is, I need someone to talk to. Feel like listening to me?"

"Not particularly. I want to get some sleep," Wade replied, yawning.

"Well, too bad. I want to know how Ron is doing. Have you heard from him at all?" Wade didn't know what to say. Ron had told him not to tell Kim about what was going on with his life. And now Kim was asking him. Ron had also told him not to tell Kim that they had stayed in contact.

"No," he lied. "I haven't heard from Ron. Sorry. Now can I get some sleep?"

"Can't you find out? I mean, you're a genius and all…"

"No. That's snooping into people's personal business. I don't do that."

"Yes you do!"

"Not with my friends, ok?" Wade said, nearly yelling at her. He was getting a little aggravated with Kim. But then Kim was going through a hard time and he needed to be there for her. But why couldn't Ron be there for her? They'd been best friends…then he remembered the reason why.

_Where are you now? What have you found?_

_Where is your heart? When I'm not around…_

_Where are you now? You gotta let me know_

_Oh, baby, so I can let you go_

"Kim, do me a favor. Just get some sleep. And we'll talk in the morning. Ok?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No," Wade sighed. "I'm just tired, grumpy, and a little aggravated. But no, Kim, I couldn't be mad at you for long. You'd kick my butt in any kind of argument with the gadgets I've given you."

"True. Goodnight Wade," Kim said and shut off the computer.

_I can hear your voice_

_The ring of yesterday_

_It seems so close to me, but yet so far away_

_I should let it out to save what's left of me_

_I closed the doors of doubt without my dignity_

_I can't go on as long as I believe_

_Can't let go when I keep wondering_

_Where are you now? What have you found?_

_Where is your heart when I'm not around?_

_Where are you now? You gotta let me know…_

_Oh, baby, so I can let you go_

She looked at her bed and told herself to get in it. But she just couldn't. So, Kim went downstairs to get a drink of water. She was careful to sneak downstairs, not wanting to wake up anyone. Especially Jim and Tim, her twin brothers. She knew that if she woke them up, they'd be grumpy in the morning. And that would be more torture than having them in a good mood. Kim opened the freezer and got two ice cubes out. Then she put them in a cup and filled that up with water. She picked up the cup but before she could drink out of it, someone grabbed her mouth and the person's assistant tied up her hands. The glass slipped from her hands and fell to the ground, the glass breaking into a four pieces.

"Don't scream, now, Kimberly. We're not going to hurt you," the person said. Then he laughed an evil laugh. "Yeah right!" He turned Kim around and she immediately recognized the man behind the mask. Drakken! And Shego was right next to him! They took her to their 'airplane' if you can call it that and tied her up in it. They put a gag on her and started off toward his new lair of doom.

"You see, Kimberly, we need you on this mission of ours. Your brain and strength we need. So, we're going to transfer your strength and brain…"

"Dr. D, you know what happens when you tell them the plans. We fail," Shego said, pointing her index finger at him. "Basically what we need is what you have, Kim. And by the way, Dr. D, there's no way that that stupid sidekick of hers will come after her. As far as I know, the Possible-Stoppable team is _over._" That last word Shego emphasized, looking directly at Kim. Kim's eyes filled up with tears. She hated the fact that her best friend couldn't be there to rescue her. Or the fact that he wasn't there at all!


	3. Wade's plan

Ron got into the plane that Wade had provided for him. It was Rufus II's first 'mission' and he was very nervous.

"Don't worry, buddy. This is going to be very…interesting," Ron said, patting the naked mole rat's head. Rufus II sighed. Ron fed him a slab of cheese. Then Ron looked at the driver.

"I have seen you around much," the driver said. "Where's Kim?"

"That's where I'm going. I have to get her back," Ron said, frowning. He still couldn't believe that his best friend was in trouble.

"Interesting. Well, good luck with that. Here's your stop…" the driver said, opening the door for him to jump out. Just before Ron did, Wade contacted him with his "Ronunicator".

"What's up Wade?"

"Well, I just thought that you might want to know exactly _how_ to get in that lair of Drakken's. He's pretty good nowadays. I mean, over the years, he's figured out how to keep intruders out. Like you or Kim."

"But Kim's in there right now."

"Cause he captured her. Anyway, here's my plan…"


	4. Drakken and Shego

Kim looked all around her. Shego was busy fumbling with the computers while Drakken was looking in the mirror practicing his evil looks and/or laughs. 'Very stupid' Kim thought to herself. She tried to get out of the place she was in, but found that she couldn't even move.

"That's right, sweetie, you can't get out. Even I'm surprised at how much Drakken has learned from you. You can never underestimate that guy," Shego said. "That's a force field that you're in and even I don't know how to get you out of it. Dr. D has the key."

"That's right, Shego. Only I have the key! Ha ha ha ha!" Drakken laughed his practiced evil laugh. "No, that wasn't right. Let me try again." He tried laughing evilly again, but didn't like that one either.

"Oy!" Shego said to herself. "See what I have to put up with?"

Kim nodded. Poor Shego. Having to put up with Drakken all this time. Wait! Poor Shego? What was she thinking? Must be the force field or something. "So, what's next?" Kim asked. Luckily, she could talk…even if her arms and legs were up against the wall by some force field of Drakken's. Kim knew that if she told Wade about this force field that it wouldn't be that big of a problem. But her Kimmunicator was left at home…on her desk! Darn! Maybe the tweebs would get it or something. Someone had to figure that she wasn't there…someone had to!

"Don't worry you're little pretty head. Once we have what we need, you're free to go." Drakken smiled as he said that. He couldn't wait until he had Kim's brainpower and Shego had her strength. He started practicing his laugh again. Both Shego and Kim rolled their eyes. This was going to be a very long night. But Kim still didn't know exactly _how _long and complicated it was about to be.


	5. to the letter

Ron shook his head. What Wade had told him to do was pretty much…ridiculous! But if Kim's life was at stake, he'll do anything. And plus, Rufus II had to get some experience, you know.

They both landed safely on the ground outside of Drakken's lair. He followed what Wade had told him to do. Wade had said that Drakken had so many lasers and guards that it would be nearly impossible to cross all of them. But since Ron had been teamed up with a Possible before, Wade figured that Ron had to have learned something on those missions. If it wasn't to scream for help every time. Ron quietly sneaked passed a bunch of guards, then put on his glasses. No, they weren't normal glasses. They were made to see lasers so that he wouldn't set one off. Wade had made them for him…and Kim on their first mission together. Ron had to wipe a tear from his eye. Then he walked, well, basically hopped around every single little laser beam. Wade looked at his computer screen, which showed Ron and shook his head. Ron was always the stupid one. Little did Ron know that there was a straight path right through the lasers.

Rufus II saw what Wade was watching and hit himself on the forehead. This was idiotic. Ron finally got to the wall of the lair and pulled the suction cups out of his backpack. Hopefully this time, they would actually work. Last time, they only worked for Kim. And Ron had fallen down. That had sucked majorly. Luckily, they did work for Ron and soon enough he was at the top.

"Duck!" Wade told Ron through the Ronunicator. Ron did and it was a good thing he did too. The guards were everywhere. Wade told Ron how to get through safely and Ron followed all of it to the very letter.


	6. What makes you different

The guards were everywhere. Wade had told Ron how to get through safely and Ron followed all of it to the very letter.

Chapter 6: What makes you Different

Ron got down on his knees and looked into a glass window on the roof (A/N: what are those called?) There was Kim up against a wall. For a few minutes, Ron just looked at Kim. She was still the same girl he remembered. Her auburn-red hair stood out from Drakken and Shego. She was still very, very beautiful to him. He couldn't wait to look into those emerald green eyes of hers and see if she still cared about him.

_You don't go with the crowd_

_You go your own way_

_You don't play after dark_

_You light up my day_

_Got your own kind of style that sets you apart_

_Baby, that's why you've captured my heart_

Ron remembered one day that he'd spent with Kim. She had just lost to a villain and for a Possible, that was just unacceptable.

"Ron, why can't I just be normal? Why can't I just live a normal life? I mean, to just go out with guys without having to leave whenever a villain decides to strike. Or being able to stay for cheerleader practices…all of them! I just want to know what it's like for one day. Just one day!"

"Kim, don't worry about that. You're special just the way you are. You have a very special kind of life…"

"I wish I didn't."

"But think about how lucky you are. You have a family that supports you all the way…well, maybe not so much Jim and Tim, but I know that your parents support you. And you are able to do all of this. I mean, how many people can put 'crime-fighting' on their job application lists?" Kim smiled at what Ron had just said.

"Not many."

"Good. Now look at me," Ron said, and put a finger under Kim's chin, making her look at him. "You are special. You have a wonderful life. And always remember that you will always have me to back you up. Ok?"

"Right."

"Good. We're a team. We're together on this. Win or lose. Double or nothing. Got it?" Ron said, stubbornly. Kim smiled and nodded.

I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in 

_And this world doesn't know what you have within_

_When I look at you, I see something rare_

_A rose that can grow anywhere_

_And there's no one I know that can compare_

"Ron? Ron? Are you there?" Wade's voice broke Ron's walk down memory lane.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Good. Now, just tie that rope I gave you to the latch on the window. Then slowly open the window, careful not to make any noise. You don't want Drakken or Shego to notice you."

"What about Kim?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to see."

"Wade, I'm a bit freaked out about all of this. Are you sure it'll work?"

"I'm hoping, Ron. I'm hoping." Wade said, then the screen went black.

What makes you different makes you beautiful 

_What's there inside you shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need_

_What makes you different makes you beautiful to me_

_You've something so real_

_You've touched me so deep_

_See material things don't matter to me_

_So come as you are, you've got nothing to prove_

_You won me with all that you do_

_And I wanna take this chance to say to you_

_Chorus_

You don't know how you've touched my life

_Oh, in so many ways I just can't describe_

_You've taught me what love is supposed to be_

_It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me_

_Chorus_


End file.
